Ghost
by VoieLactee
Summary: She was... a stranger to them, even to him, a faceless ghost from the Apocalypse claiming she came from the future but if it meant that she could keep everyone alive, then Kurosaki Karin would be that ghost for them.
1. take me back to the start

**Summary:** she was... a stranger to them, even to him, a faceless ghost from the Apocalypse claiming she came from the future but if it meant that she could keep everyone alive, then Kurosaki Karin would be that ghost for them.

Following most of the canon chronology with obvious alterations for the purpose of the story. Main pairings of the story: Hitsugaya x Karin, Ichigo x Rukia, Gin x Rangiku. Other pairings will come later.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (if I did, the 'ending' we got wouldn't have happened).

 _[SOUL SOCIETY ARC]_

* * *

 **GHOST**

~.~

Chapter 1: **take me back to the start**

An earthquake. A letter. A diary.

Tears. Anger. Acceptance.

Hope.

A black kimono before a blinding light faded even Death into white.

That light made Karin abruptly open her eyes wide.

She felt like she had sunk into darkness. Her head was pounding and although her injuries had vanished, her muscles were sored. It took her a few minutes to realize she was in **her own** bed. In **her own** bedroom.

Such a nostalgic thought, she mused.

"How –"

A letter. A diary. A black kimono.

Everything... It wasn't a nightmare.

It was the past... or the future, Karin didn't know.

"It worked."

Her eyes widened at the sound of her own voice: it was the same. It should **not** be the same. She stood up to watch her own reflection. Nothing changed. She was still in her spirit body.

Was not she supposed to take the place of the version of herself at that time?

"Damn that Urahara."

Kurosaki Karin was still a kid at that point in the past... Maybe she should refer that version of herself as 'past Karin' or her 'past-self'? The thing was, she had to be a kid since it was a time where she was still in the Human World, living in that place she had considered as 'home' again.

She had not come back to the Living World for years... Well, that was until **that**.

Time travel.

It might be a good thing since that would have been hard to fight in her past-self body. More importantly, that guy told her that it would bring her back to the turning point. Somehow, he had avoided to tell her what that turning point was, probably because even himself did not know.

She looked around to see that her backpack had followed her. She opened it quickly to make sure everything was there and closed it back. She checked what day it was.

 _August 3rd, 2001._

Yuzu entered the room and stared at her as if she expected someone else to be there.

 _Yuzu._

Young Yuzu with soft and innocent eyes. Young Yuzu with a smile on her face and a spoon in her hand. Such sight made her feel melancholic but she did not have time to dwell on it.

 _The mission... Change the future._

"Where's Ichi-nii?"

She focused to try to find his Reiatsu. Gone.

Her eyes went back on Yuzu.

She did not truly realize until that moment that Karakura Town had not been destroyed by that earthquake yet, that Oyaji and Ichi-nii were still alive. Ichi-nii was leaving for Soul Society to save Rukia-nee.

 _So that's the turning point._

She simply took her backpack and ran towards Urahara shop, ignoring Yuzu's confusion. Karin could not even thought properly since she had too many questions in her head.

 _How can I change things? How can I help Ichi-nii there? Is he already there? Will he believe me? What about these guys?_

The only comforting thing was the feeling of the sheath of her zanpakuto on her back. Her sore muscles made it harder to move but she sped up before finally reaching the shop, she directly went underneath, only to find Urahara staring at her with shock.

"Who are you?"

What kind of question was that?

"YOU – What are you –"

The plushie was there as well. Kon was perverted and stupid but he had protected them like Ichi-nii did when he was gone.

"Don't have the time for that, Kon. I'll explain later."

"How do you –"

"How did you become a Shinigami?"

Simple question yet difficult one, considering there was no time to answer. No letter explained to her what to say to people when she got this question and she sucked with words so she just said the five first words that came to her mind.

"I come from the future." She took a breath, her own words finally reaching her brain. "You were the one to send me here."

Cliché but effective.

She expected many things: the classic yet understandable 'what the hell?', denial or even a laugh from him (you never knew with him, he was shady) but she did not expect plain and simple acceptance.

"I see."

"I... You kinda gave me a letter and your diary," she showed him.

Urahara must have known something like that could happen. Urahara said that diary was what would prove to his past-self she was telling the truth (not to mention that she could have only gone at a point of the past where Urahara would have already finished to build that time machine).

"It's not a diary, it's a logbook," he replied lazily.

"Whatever," she replied, handing him the diary.

She watched him turn the pages... Must be weird to look at every new entry written by himself, telling him about the future (her future that both wished to erase).

"We –"

He was looking at the last page filled.

"You... died after that and somehow, I had all of this and... Yeah, I'm here." she finished sheepishly. It was better not to think about that, she was already wavering enough about what to do. She needed to focus.

 _Focus._

"How did –"

"That war, against Quincy... Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee... Everyone..." Trying to focus did not work when these memories remained carved in her heart. She would not cry. She did not cry when she knew her brother and Oyaji would never come back so she would not cry now. She took a deep breath. "Everyone left for Soul Society to try to help, even Oyaji... so I became the new Substitute Shinigami and then..."

She wanted to protect people as well, she thought bitterly.

First in the Living World, then in Soul Society... She wanted to protect everyone.

"Oyaji and you both taught me the basics and I just... You wrote everything in your diary. Don't worry, my Chain of Fate is still here." She looked at Kon who had not said a word after his initial shock. "After you all... I got that letter explaining what was that diary and how I could go back to the past, to the turning point."

It felt so wrong to see Urahara be so grave and serious, she would rather see him being the shady man like he usually was.

"What are you going to do?"

That was what she was wondering since she woke up.

"You usually have the answer for everything."

"Not this time."

She knew what he meant. He was still trying to proceed with these news. Obviously, he did not think it could be this bad. He might have seen the Winter War coming but the one against Quincy...

"I'll explain everything when I come back, I have to go there. Sorry but I have to keep that diary with me all the time, you were the one who told me that."

He looked at her silently. He was probably torn between wanting an explanation, then letting her go or go to talk to Oyaji.

"Fine... and it's a logbook."

He opened the Senkaimon again. She was beginning to feel sweat in her palms. Despite knowing what was going to happen in the future (her future), she did not exactly know what to know to do to modify the ending that took her back to the start.

That whole idea was a desperate move anyways, their last move. There was not even a plan or anything.

She knew all Gotei 13 members without meeting most of them, through Urahara's entries. She mourned dead people she did not even know, people still breathing in the current timeline.

"You know how it works."

She nodded, putting the Reiatsu Concealing Cloak on her. "Yeah... Only four minutes." She masked her face and took a deep breath again. That was it. "Don't tell Oyaji about it... Let me do it," she said before going through the Senkaimon.

"Good thing that damn thing isn't here to try to catch me."

It was so much easier with Soul Tickets but she had no idea if it still worked and could be used without any danger in the past or not.

"Shit!"

 _Quick!_

"Where's this damn... Here!"

Looking for that flying thing while she was still in the air harder than she thought but she managed to land swiftly without getting too hurt.

 _Where am I?_

Ryuutamashiikai, the outskirts of Soul Society. West Gate.

Blood. There was that giant and also...

"Ichi-nii!"

He was fighting against a guy wearing a black kimono and a white haori. A Taicho with silver hair and eyes narrowed to slits. A snake-like continuous grin.

No doubt.

"Ichimaru Gin!"

"Uh?"

"Who the hell are you?"

 _Why that question again, she – Right, the cloak._

She turned her head. Orihime-chan, Ishida and Chad were there, like the diary said. There was a black cat too, probably Yuroichi-san.

"Just my luck," she grumbled to herself.

What a bad timing.

"Not now, Ichi-nii."

Ichi-nii was there, alive and fifteen again but she could not let her emotions spoil everything, reunions would wait.

"'Ichi-nii'? Is that ya sister?," Ichimaru-san asked, his face still but the creepy smile still present somehow.

Ichimaru-san was good at hiding his emotions. He had to be to fool so easily Soul Society for more than a hundred years.

"I know about Rangiku-san!" she bluntly stated.

"What?"

 _Bingo._

He opened his eyes, revealing beautiful bright blue eyes, just like Rangiku-san said they were. It was also rare for him to open his eyes so she took it as a good sign (or a very bad one).

"I know why you're doing that. Just let me enter, the others will find another way."

If Rukia-nee's impending execution was the turning point then it meant that she had to change something about Winter War too. To do that, Ichimaru Gin was part of the answer.

He almost showed hesitation before he pushed Ichi-nii outside with his zanpakuto and let her pass the door. While it was closing, she threw a glance at her brother while Ichirumaru-san just waving at them.

"Bye bye!"

 _Quick, think something._

But what? What should she tell him? Would he change his mind? Would he stay this time? Or would he leave with Aizen again?

"Who are ya?"

She finally took off the hood, determination in her eyes. "Kurosaki Karin."

 _Great, Karin, just great. Way to look cool._

He probably realized it was the same Kurosaki than 'Kurosaki Ichigo' and 'Kurosaki Isshin' but the frown on his face was still there.

"Ya know wha' I mean."

"You probably won't believe me but –"

"Whatever ya say is true if ya know 'bout my true intentions."

She sighed. At least he would believe her but even with that, would she change anything? He was testing her. He was trying to know how much she knew about his plan. She pondered. Should she tell everything to him? Maybe it was the best choice.

 _For Rangiku-san._

"Your plan to defeat Aizen was almost perfect but Aizen... The Hogyoku recognized him as its master and you died. Ichi-nii defeated him but during the Quincy war, Aizen became an ally but we were fooled by thinking it would end so well... Rangiku-san... Everyone... Nobody survived."

She knew whatever she was saying was messy and vague but she tried to summarize in hatched sentences what happened.

He was strangely calm, the smile on his smile vanishing.

"Why are ya tellin' me this?"

"I'm here to try to prevent these events." She did not need to say she came from the future out loud with him, telling him she knew about his plan was enough. "I came back to the turning point of everything and I think you're one of the most important elements."

Something she could change. Someone she could save that time, perhaps.

"Me?"

"It would take too much time to explain you everything."

"I have a few hours before Soutaicho invites me to a meetin'."

 _You mean punishment time?_

"We should go somewhere else."

Walking around her legs still hurting was a pain and she was hungry too to be honest.

"'Kay. Ya know, I can carry ya."

Sarcasm.

That guy was interesting.

"You're not so bad though you look creepy," she let out.

"So mean!"

She shrugged, knowing he was more amused than anything. "Hope you're taking me somewhere where I can eat... Never knew time travel makes you so hungry."

* * *

It was noon.

Good thing it took half a day to gather everyone, thanks to that he had had time to talk with Karin-chan.

"Everyone's here? Alright then. We will begin with the subject of our meeting... Third Division Taicho, Ichimaru Gin."

"What's goin' on? Is it really that serious... to call everyone here? Soul Society Taicho, did ya really come back here... just for me?" He looked at each one of them. Which one could help Karin-chan and him? "What's this? Taicho of the Thirteenth Division isn't here. What happened?"

"He's on sick leave." Obviously not Tosen.

"Again? Good luck to him." Ukitake could be an option, he had a soft spot for Rukia-chan.

"Quit joking around. Nobody came all the way back for chit-chat!" _Well, duh._ Zaraki was not hard to deal with, unlike Aizen. The truth was that for the first time of his life, a life dedicated to kill Aizen Sosuke, he did not know what to do. "You bastard, I heard that you went off on your own to play with some Ryoka. Not to mention the fact you failed to finish 'em off. The hell's wrong with you? Someone with your skill wouldn't break a sweat over four or five Ryoka."

Did Zaraki just compliment him indirectly?

"Ara, they ain't dead?"

"Huh?"

He fainted surprise. "Well, I was sure they were dead. Did my senses grow dull?"

"Stop playing games. It's impossible for a Taicho to be unable to detect if his opponent has been exterminated." Maybe that guy could help... Nah. Forget it.

"What a pain. Here we go again... Old men and their pointless arguments..." Chibi-chan then? Maybe since he was a genius but that could be tricky with Aizen's plan going on. He was also still young.

"That ain't nice. Are ya sayin' that I deliberately let 'em go?"

"Exactly. **I'm** talking with him right now or do you want me to kill you?"

"What was that?"

"How dull." Soi Fong was... Let's just say he and her didn't get along on too many points plus Karin-chan said the Goddess of Flash was with the rescue team.

"My, oh my, so hot-blooded." Kyoraku might be an option too since he followed Ukitake everywhere (bonus: he was a fun fella, to Gin's mind at least... Nanao-san might disapprove).

Kuchiki was usual silent self. He had to figure out things with his sister before anything.

"Peih!"

Well, that bickering had been fun while it lasted.

"Stop it, both of you!" Gin did not see an option where he would not end up branded as traitor and dead. He could not care less about the traitor part since revenge was more important than Gotei 13 but the dead part... Especially if he couldn't protect Rangiku after that. "Now, let's see... Have you been informed of the reason why you were summoned?" Rhetorical question of course. "You acted alone without permission, and you failed to capture your target. That is unsual for a Taicho! I would like to hear your explanation. That is the reason we are here tonight. So... Do you have anything to say? Ichimaru?"

 _Scary._

It was unbelievable to know that someone could defeat him.

Everything was against Soul Society's future. A good thing was there was no mention of Karin-chan intruding Soul Society. In fact, they did not even know who she was nor why she was there.

He did not know who she was. All he knew was that she was a Kurosaki. She kept her face masked except for the eyes, oddly familiar to him.

"I have nothing to say !"

"... What?"

Was he really surprised by his answer?

"I have no excuse, I made a mistake. I won't try to justify my carelessness."

"Alright, you will be punished however..."

"Hold on a second... Ichimaru."

That was part of the plan, him as a decoy and Aizen as a future 'victim' but he did not see how it could benefit him anymore. He came to the conclusion that there was no need to go to Hueco Mundo with Aizen but how could he reveal Aizen's scheme? Should he reveal everything? How?

Karin-chan had not finished with what she said and there was more. She had not said so much about herself during that time. Poor girl mourned her family's death and still had to do this?

Gin was not too fond of sad stories.

 **ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! ALL PERSONALS SHOULD REPORT TO THEIR SITUATIONS.**

"What? Intruders!?"

"Can it be... the same ones as before?"

Soul Society was naïve and vulnerable due to their way of thinking, always respecting their 'rules' for centuries. Aizen did not believe in gods nor laws: that was how he surpassed them all.

 **I REPEAT: ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR APPOINTED STATIONS!**

"Hey! Wait, Kenpachi! We're not..."

He did not see to see the future or be Aizen (both were more or less the same thing) to know that would have happened.

That guy lived to fight and nothing else.

Despite the sigh, Soutaicho was not surprised by the turn of events. "... It can't be helped... The meeting will be postponed for now! We will decide on Ichimaru's punishment later. Everyone, please return to your defense station for now."

Gin told Karin-chan to wait for him at his Division before trying to find Kurosaki Ichigo who just came in Seireitei, like both Karin-chan and Aizen predicted.

"The alarm... sure came at the perfect time."

Just what Gin needed. He tilted his head under Aizen's glance, feigning fake innocence.

"Wha' do ya mean? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Do you actually think you can get away with this? It is best... not to underestimate me."

Just as planned, Chibi-chan overheard their discussion. Now... Karin-chan told him what happened until the Winter War and his death but he concluded that Hinamori was an important element and if there was Hinamori then Chibi-chan was never too far.

Aizen manipulated Hinamori and if Karin-chan would not have appeared, he would have done the same. He did not felt that feeling called 'guilt' but he knew that he had to fix that... somehow.

All of this was so difficult since he did nothing since he did everything to appear as shady to everyone to stick with Aizen's plan and help with his own plan (well, he **was** shady but there was no way he was a fool who followed Aizen for such thing as 'justice', his whole life had been a lie after all).

 _He used me like pawn 'til the end_ , he thought bitterly.

* * *

"Wha' are ya doin'?"

Karin froze, the fountain pen she was holding suspended in the air.

It was just Ichimaru-san.

She spent two days stucked in his barracks, hearing the uproar after their intrusion, feeling Ichi-nii's Reiatsu becoming stronger after his fight against Baldie: she was getting restless. She wanted to fight too. Of course she was worried about Ichi-nii despite knowing he would beat everyone but she wanted to do more than thinking about the future and the consequences of her actions.

(She was also bored, Ichimaru-san was barely there due to the fact he was still acting like he was supposed to, to avoid Aizen's suspicion).

"Writing what happened today, to keep traces somewhere about things that changed and things... that did not." Ichimaru-san's barracks had a beautiful view on the sunset, she mused. Seeing Soul Society as it used to be was only increasing her sorrow though it helped her. "Ichin-nii... He's fighting with Red Pineapple right now."

She knew by heart every entry of the diary after spending months reading them again and again and came to a conclusion: there were fights that could not be avoided.

Not only Ichi-nii got stronger thanks to these fights and thanks to his desire to save Rukia-nee but she knew it was also important for personal reasons. She was like Ichin-nii: stubborn (a trait somehow common to all Kurosaki). Defeat was not acceptable, meaning that fight against Byakuya-san had to happen as well.

"Yer talkin' 'bout Abarai Renji, uh? That's a funny nickname."

"He's Ichi-nii's best friend... Kinda."

There were similar on many points, now that she thought about it and despite her habit to tease (mock) him, Abarai Renji was a good guy. At one point, she even considered him as her friend as well.

"Ah? Interestin'."

"Yeah..." She paused, not knowing how to say it. "So Ichimaru-san... About..."

"I'll help ya."

"You're already doing that, you know what I mean."

Ichimaru-san finally dropped that creepy smile and opened his eyes. She met his eyes again and saw the same fatigue she felt after she had finished reading Urahara's diary.

"I'll stay in Soul Society."

She did not realize she stopped breathing while she was waiting for his answer.

"Thank you, Ichimaru-san."

She did not know how important it was for her until she heard her trembling voice.

Of course Ichimaru-san did not take this decision for Soul Society or Ichi-nii. It was all for Rangiku-san. That was why she felt compassion and even something close to trust despite knowing most of the horrible things he had done.

He came closer to ruffle her hair, his smile back. "I wouldn't let a kid tryin' to change the future alone."

She slapped his hand, a scowl on her face. "I'm not a kid!"

For Kami's sake, Ichi-nii was fifteen when he beat Aizen and saved the world and she was way older than him despite appearances.

"Ya sound like the Tenth Division Taicho."

The bright blue eyes suddenly became too similiar to the shade of teal she wished to see once more.

"Toshiro..."

Just saying his name made her sad.

She tensed, thinking about how they both parted ways without a proper farewell.

Fate was cruel.

Ichimaru-san must have recognized something familiar in her eyes as he put his hand on her head again with something akin to tenderness.

There was a new bond, an unspoken understanding.

"I kinda have a plan," she whispered, her voice now devoided of any emotion.

She knew it was a bad thing, a coping mechanism she developped after losing everyone and everything little by little.

"Kinda?"

She was thankful he did not try to ask about Toshiro though it was obvious they had... a bond in the past... or the future, Karin was still confused about that.

"We need to retrieve Red Pineapple and talk to Toshi – the Tenth Division Taicho about tomorrow."

 _'Entry #52, August 5th, 2001: [...] Aizen-san put everybody under Complete Hypnosis to fake his death. He is found by Hinamori Momo. Hinamori-san, remembering Hitsugaya-taicho's warning made the night before, as Abarai-san was about to be thrown in jail. Begins the fight between Kira-san and her, both devoted to their Taicho but interrupted by Hitsugaya-taicho [...]'_

"The Sixth Division Fukutaicho isn't in a good state, ya know."

"I'll take care of it." Good thing Oyaji taught her everything she needed to know to survive and heal. He might had been acting idiotic but he was a skilled healer, even in the Living World... Not to mention Urahara's pills and medicine in her backpack were going to be helpful. "The real issue is Hinamori-san."

Her admiration for Aizen brainwashed her and followed her until Hirako-san went back as the Fifth Division Taicho. Toshiro once told her that there was a distance between them that could not be filled.

It was a sad thought.

She knew Hinamori-san had been Aizen's main victim and she knew that had caused Toshiro's violent hatred for Aizen. It had almost cost both his and Hinamori-san's life and she would not let it happen again.

"We can jus' knock her out."

She sweatdropped. That sounded so easy said like that.

"What about tomorrow?"

"We'll found out."

If there was one thing she deduced after reading these things and hearing Rangiku-san's words, it was that Ichimaru-san was not a carefree man: his whole life was a a lie, a twisted and suicidal scheme.

"Well then, let's go."

She just had time to put back the hood on her head that Ichimaru-san already used Shunpo to take them to the place where Red Pineapple, Kira-san and Hinamori-san were. Good thing she was still wearing that Reiatsu Concealing Cloak or else Byakuya-san who had just left who have noticed the similitude between Ichi-nii's Reiatsu and hers.

"Oooh ~ So scary!"

"Ichimaru-taicho!"

So that was Kira-san. Somehow, she did not picture him like that. Hinamori-san, on the other hand, was exactly like she thought she would be. Her looks reflected her kindness and softness but also her naïvety.

"He actually said those words. The Sixth Division Taicho-san is as scary as usual. Don't y'all worry. I brought someone for ya."

Right. Byakuya-san was cold (more than usual) towards everyone before Aizen's departure for Hueco Mundo but she understood his behavior now.

She took a step forwards and could read surprise on the two Fukutaicho's faces. Her Reiatsu was still hidden like her face.

Karin greeted them with a nod before kneeling on Red Pineapple's left. She felt their gaze, mixed between surprise and suspicion. Was it a good idea to keep that cloak? Should she reveal her face?

They did not know them. She did not even know them neither or to be precise, never met them personally so why was she so concerned.

She knew the answer but chose not to ponder on it.

She began to use Kido on Red Pineapple and took note that Ichi-nii had not make her job easy: the guy was feverish, his shoulders totally bandaged.

"Ichimaru-san, can you please take the pills in my backpack."

"Sure."

She cursed herself, realizing she did not call him 'Taicho'.

"Is that it?"

He showed the green pills. "Hai."

She opened as gently as she could Red Pineapple's mouth and put two pills.

Ichimaru-san, knowing it was time to start their plan put his hand on Kira-san's shoulder.

"Come with me, Izuru."

Kira-san must have spotted it was serious matter but remained unshaken.

"Hai."

"Thank you for your help." Karin glanced Hinamori-san, the inquietude on her face obvious. Hinamori-san was a good friend.

"Wow, how did Abarai got – Who the hell are you?"

 _Toshiro._

He had not noticed her presence thanks to the cloak.

"Wah ~ !"

 _Now!_

Ichimaru-san knocked Hinamori-san while Kira-san caught her.

"You bastards!" Ichimaru-san stopped Toshiro, who just unsheathed his katana.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you came here to give Hinamori-san notice of the Third Division, we cannot let that happen," she stated without hesitation.

"How –"

His anger lowered though the hostility was still there.

"Tomorrow, Aizen Sosuke will be found dead by Hinamori-san. You'll suspect Ichimaru-san who acted as a decoy just as when you 'overheard' Aizen exchange with him sooner when in fact, Aizen had faked his own death thanks to his Zanpakuto. Hinamori-san got a letter written by Aizen saying you were to blame for this, contradicting with your statement about the Third Division and will later be manipulated again, leaving her mentally scarred for some time." she recounted, her voice devoided of emotion.

She could only do that so calmly because she kept telling to herself it was only facts from the past. It would not happen a second time, it would not become traumatic memories again.

"What... the hell..."

Toshiro dropped his katana due to the shock. She finally raised her face and met his eyes.

He was so young again.

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"But... We... Aizen's zanpakuto..."

Denial. Confusion. Pain. Betrayal.

She could see all these feelings through his eyes. Not only he just learnt one of his fellow Taicho was a traitor but he also heard that the same man had manipulated and brainwashed his childhood friend. It was too hard to believe it.

Of course she expected that: she was... a stranger, a faceless ghost from the Apocalypse.

She briefly wondered if Toshiro would feel the same rage against Aizen after her intervention with Ichimaru-san... Although she still did not exactly know the boundary between what should be revealed and changed about the future or not, Karin knew it was not a good idea to tell him how Aizen tricked him during the Winter War.

"Aizen Sosuke is a traitor who fooled Soul Society for more than a hundred years. He was the one who plotted Kuchiki Rukia's execution and slaughtered Central 46 to do that for his... project."

Was 'project' even the right word for that final goal of his?

"Rukia..."

Her attention went back on Red Pineapple who was awake, his voice hoarse but filled with determination.

"Red – Renji, do you wish help... Kurosaki Ichigo to save Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Who... Who are you? What did you say about Aizen-taicho?" he asked, trying to stand back up.

"Don't!"

Too late. Renji winced in pain.

"Idiot, you're not fully healed yet!" she scolded, slapping his head in the process. That guy was able to break her calmness just by being so stupid!

"Ouch! Is that how you're supposed to heal me?"

"Shut up, Red Pineappale!"

"'Red Pine' – Wait, you look familiar... Do I know you?"

 _'Do I know you?'_

Karin's blood went cold. She knew he forgot – wait not forget never knew her – at the moment but it still hurt. She felt alone but was in fact lonely. Nobody knew her, at least this version of her, not her friends like him or Toshiro nor her own family.

"Now, now, no need to ask Karin-chan all these questions."

Was Ichimaru-san's intervention due to pity? Or maybe it had something to do with their understanding. Nonetheless, she was grateful once again.

"I won't repeat my question: yes or no?"

"..." Red Pineapple looked at Toshiro who just reluctantly nodded. "Of course."

"Good."

"I have one question too," cooly said Toshiro.

Not surprising.

He had regained his usual apparant calm but Ichimaru-san was still holding him, just in case.

"Why is Ichimaru aware of... all of this?"

She noticed Ichimaru-san's smile was not the same.

"I told him."

"Why would he be trusting whatever you say so easily?"

Damn Toshiro, he was too clever.

"You said 'one question'."

She had an idea of the consequences for Ichimaru-san if she answered with what she knew (meaning almost everything, all the crimes done to execute his plan to get his revenge). At that moment, she could only completly trust Urahara ( _Urahara!_ ) and Ichimaru-san. She could not trust Gotei 13 nor Toshiro as they were now.

"Then –"

She used Shunpo at a speed that seem to have the men in the room taken aback. She put a hand on Toshiro's left shoulder and his eyes was still on hers. "Devotion towards one single person can change everything, even if it means feeling ravaging anger and act recklessly. I'm sure you of all people can understand that."

Hinamori-san's name was left unsaid.

She could not bear looking at his eyes and turned away.

Of course he had many questions to ask to Ichimaru-san and her but time was running out. She had already changed at least three variables: Ichimaru-san deciding to stay in Soul Society instead of joining Aizen, Toshiro discovering the truth sooner and Red Pineapple going with her to find Ichi-nii instead of staying in jail (for one day but still).

As for Hinamori-san, she did not know yet.

"There will be a Taichou meeting soon... Now, what do you want to do with Hinamori-san?"

She glared at Ichimaru-san, waiting for a proposition, anything. She was part of the plan and she was supposed to be killed after that.

"Let her sleep!"

"Aizen will notice. He needs a witness, someone who knows he wrote a letter and it's her. I know he wants her to see his dead body so..."

What to do there? Hinamori-san would deny Aizen's 'death' and his betrayal. She had even believed whatever Aizen had written about Toshiro being the one responsable for everything in her past.

"Ya worry too much, Karin-chan."

She snorted. "That's my role." It was ironic how he of all people said that. But then, she did not know if he worried about anything but Rangiku-san. "Alright, I'll give her something so she will be sleeping until next morning then..."

Then what?

"We let someone else discover Aizen's body, keep Hinamori somewhere safe then say someone kidnapped her so everyone believes it was the Fifth Division is threatened. Hitsugaya-taicho will go with Rangiku at Central 46 and Izuru will follow me. Ya can tell Unohana-taicho 'bout the fake body." said Ichimaru-san.

It seemed that she was not the only one who thought about how to change the future. It made sense. Hinamori would only help Aizen's scheme as she was at the moment and Unohana-san did notice something was wrong with the dead 'body' according to Urahara's note. There was only one thing that bothered her.

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't it too soon for that?"

What about Ichi-nii's Bankai training? And Rukia-nii's execution?

"Ya should go now."

Ichimaru-san's calmness was reassuring, she thought while she helped Red Pineapple standing up.

* * *

Like that girl claimed, there was a Taicho meeting. Toshiro had an idea about the matter of the moment.

"Right now, during this emergency the Thirteen Divisions are already short one Fukutaicho! Right now is not the time to hand the missions to the lower ranking Shinigami."

Toshiro reckoned the time left before Abarai would be considered as a 'traitor' helping that Ryoka guy to three or four hours.

"And I won't question about Ichimaru acting alone ealier!"

"Thanks."

Ichimaru was his usual annoying self, grinning and acting casual, something both unnerving and reassuring for Toshiro.

 _'Devotion towards one single person can change everything, even if it means feeling ravaging anger and act recklessly. I'm sure you of all people can understand that.'_

That was what the girl said.

He had to admit to himself he understood what she meant. Seeing Aizen standing there made him boil in rage.

Why?

Why did Aizen betray them? Why did Aizen do that to Hinamori? She admired him and worked so hard to become his Fukutaicho.

 _'... will later be manipulated again, leaving her mentally scarred for some time.'_

The girl's voice was cold, hollow when she said that.

He felt no Reiatsu from her but that might be because of that cloak. He could not see her face because of that cloak and the mask hiding her face, except for her eyes.

Onyx eyes.

 _'Do I know you?'_

Toshiro almost asked the same question after her tantrum against Abarai. Somehow, it almost felt familiar.

Ichimaru called her 'Karin-chan'. Were they friends?

The simple thought of Ichimaru having friends was weird, the only exception being Matsumoto. That girl was comfortable enough around Ichimaru meaning he did not add the '-chan' suffix was not used to play his usual mind game or whatever that was.

As stupid as it was, his guts were telling him their words were true. He knew they did know say evrything but it was enough... for now.

"All higher officials, including Fukutaicho, must have their zanpakuto at all times, and you are allowed to fight with everything you've got in the battles! Please inform those who did not come to the meeting!"

One of the Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo (according to that girl's words), fought and beat Abarai who was near to a Taicho level. Who was next? Zaraki perhaps, since that guy was looking for a good fight. He doubted the Ryoka could win against him but who knew.

"Everyone. We may soon... begin an all-out war."

An all-out war. Toshiro could only laugh at the irony. There would be an-out war but not against the opponents they thought to be against. It was against someone who was himself part of Gotei 13.

* * *

"Ichi... Ichigo-san?"

"Thanks, Hanataro... I'm okay."

"Idiot."

"Shhhhh."

Did Red Pineapple even understand what discretion was?

True to Urahara's words, Ichi-nii went with Hanataro and Ganju in the water tunels running throughout the whole Seireitei after his fight against Red Pineapple. Judging by his Reiatsu, his injuries were bad.

"W... What are you talking about! You can't get up yet!"

"I have to..."

Rukia-nee might had been right about how the stubbornness of the Kurosaki Family could be tiring.

However, no matter how stupid her brother was being, she could see he truly wanted to save Rukia-nee at all cost. She felt a pang of remorse whenever Ichi-nii's words came back to her mind.

 _'The rain... It won't stop.'_

"Ichigo-san! Ichi..."

PAF!

Karin hissed at the sight of Ganju punching Ichigo. That one looked painful.

"Ganju-san?"

 _Serves Ichi-nii right though._

"How can you be 'okay' if a punch like that can take you down. Lay down like a good boy until your wounds are healed!"

She could reveal herself and Red Pineapple now that Ichi-nii had fainted...

"Ah... Another injury... Ganju-san, you're too brutal..."

"Shut up! At least, I stopped him. Do you have a problem with how I do things?"

"I don't any problem with that, Ganju."

"You..."

Karin now understood why Toshiro liked making dramatic entrances so much.

"What is that guy doing here? And who the hell are you?"

He was wary but not to the point of attacking them (he would have lost anyway).

"Don't worry, we want to help you to save Kuchiki Rukia as well."

She met his eyes and somehow, Ganju guessed who she was, or at least guessed that they were relatives. Karin hated to admit that but she knew she just looked like that Goat Chin when he was younger.

 _When he was a full Shinigami._

She had been angry at him and Ichi-nii for not telling her sooner about all the Shinigami stuff. She knew they had done that because they thought they were protecting her (and Karin was being a bit hypocrite since she did the same with Yuzu and did not reveal some elements) but she had hated being put apart. During the time she got to know members of Gotei 13, she became friend with Rangiku-san and discovered Oyaji had been her Taicho and Toshiro's. She showed her pictures of them and had to admit that yes, he was her father.

The black hair was the same, along with the scowl she and Ichi-nii had inherited. By the time she was growing up, she lost the baby fat on her face, making her jaw sharper, just like Ichi-nii and Oyaji.

"Oi, how do you even know Rukia?"

Red Pineapple had been the one to fill the silence. Not that surprising.

"Shut up and rest."

"Oi!"

"I told you, you're not fully healed yet. Rest. I'll answer to your questions once we save Kuchiki Rukia."

She set her eyes on the Hollow mask on the ground. That one was going to be troublesome, she just knew it.

* * *

A/N : First chapter done! I do not really know if this story is considered as an AU or a 'fix-it' thing but it is a big project since I plan to write what happens from the Soul Society arc to the Quincy War arc (and probably what happens after that) but with things that will change. Obviously, romance will be an important part of the story but the main focus will be on the plot aka trying to change the future (and also the relationships between characters both from the past/present and the future). In fact, the thing I enjoyed the most while writing this chapter was writing Gin. Gin is a complex character but he is amusing to write and I like his dynamic with Karin (as I said, romance is not the only focus of the story, there will be many friendships etc. explored)... and yes, he will be an important character.

Karin's blurry references to the future are on purpose, explanation will come later and it is obvious that the whole thing is confusing to her as well as her relationships with characters (especially Toshiro).

(the summary of the story will probably be changed later).

Thank you for the fav/following! Do not hesitate to post reviews, I'll make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N or on PM :)


	2. fool for you

**Summary:** she was... a stranger to them, even to him, a faceless ghost from the Apocalypse claiming she came from the future but if it meant that she could keep everyone alive, then Kurosaki Karin would be that ghost for them.

Following the canon chronology with obvious alterations for the purpose of the story. Main pairings of the story : Hitsugaya x Karin, Ichigo x Rukia, Gin x Rangiku. Other pairings will come later.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts.

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach (if I did, the 'ending' we got wouldn't have happened).

 _[SOUL SOCIETY ARC]_

* * *

 **GHOST**

~.~

Chapter 2: **fool for you**

Karin was not used to that kind of silence: it was not the one that echoed her despair and loneliness nor the one mixed with sorrow... It was full of life in its own way between Hanataro's snoring and Ganju's mumblings.

It was good. Weird but good.

It had been years since the last time that she had heard something other than that loud and lifeless silence.

Her eyes were heavy but sleep was something she tried to avoid. Sleeping would mean facing her fears and nightmares. It would inevitably happen but not before they saved Rukia-nee anyway (and somehow she felt that she would not sleep a lot after saving her, since she left too much people with many unanswered questions). She briefly wondered how things were doing for Toshiro and Ichimaru-san.

Aizen's 'body' would be discovered in a few hours: Kira-san was keeping Hinamori-san somewhere sure while Toshiro would be among the people discovering Aizen's 'body' and take the letter he wrote to Hinamori-san. She insisted in the fact he and Rangiku-san should read it.

It was a bit ironic... Aizen's own words in that letter would help her showing them the truth: that sneaky bastard was a manipulative asshole (who was also very, very clever, she reluctantly admitted).

However, the more she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that she would have to tell what had happened during the Winter War to the Taicho of Gotei 13, including how Aizen had easily beat three official Taicho with his hypnosis and had tricked them.

How Toshiro had stabbed Hinamori-san in her chest.

Not only it would hurt their pride as Taicho but it would also cause Toshiro's anger and sadness. She did not want that. She came there to avoid people to hurt... and die but it seemed her wish could not be granted.

What a fool she was.

"Who... are you? And what's Renji doing here?"

It was Ichi-nii's voice.

Ah. She forgot that after growing up, his voice became deeper and more mature. Right now, it was a bit groggy since he just woke up. He did not look so worried about their presence, that was a good point.

The eyes in front of her reflected his youth... they also reflected how alive he was, in every sense of the word.

Ichi-nii was alive, breathing. Alive with the fire in his eyes.

"We're here to help you to save Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh, wait... You're the girl from the other time, aren't you?"

Somewhere in her mind, she appreciated the irony of her brother's words.

 _'The girl from the other time'_

Ichi-nii was quite the poet albeit unaware of her situation. Of course he did not know (for now) about it but his words described who she was.

A girl out of time.

"Who knows..." She knew she took the habit to answer evasively to questions she did not want to answer from Toshiro.

It was both good and bad but it did save her life many times...

"Why did you call me..." He looked away and started to scratch the back of his head. Why was he embarrassed? "You know... 'Ichi-nii'?"

 _Shit._

She had forgotten that detail.

She had been careless. She should had learnt.

'Details' could make difference in a life-or-death situation.

"What about we save Kuchiki Rukia then I let you ask me everything you want to know? Be grateful that Hanataro and I healed you."

He finally took a notice on his injuries. Most of them were healed though she knew some would soon open again (all thanks to Kenpachi and Byakuya-san).

"Right. Thank you."

She would be lying if she was saying that the fact that he used his distant tone and reluctant politeness with her did not hurt her. However, the priority was the mission.

"Instead of thanking me, you should prepare your fight against Kenpachi. I believe Baldie told you about him... Zaraki Kenpachi, the Eleventh Division Taicho. He's a scary guy if you ask me. His Reiatsu is even wilder than yours..."

 _... and mine._

Kenpachi was one of the Gotei 13 members she got to meet and interact with (if running away from a fight to death counted... since it was half of their 'interactions') and she knew the one she met was a softened version of him.

'Soft' was the wrong word, it was Kenpachi after all, but she found him occasionally looking pensive while watching at the scenic view or more exactly what was left of the scenic view before war. Baldie told her to avoid asking questions about his previous Fukutaicho, but even Baldie probably did not know about his relationship with Unohana-san.

With both his Fukutaicho still being alive and him not knowing Ichi-nii yet, Zaraki Kenpachi was just a ferocious fighter who fought just for fun. The one who had already fought to survive was both more dangerous and... human.

"Do not fret. Your blade will always save you."

 _... or your Hollow will, at least._

She kept the Hollow mask in her backpack to show it to Yuroichi-san though she probably figured out already.

"Ah."

Ichi-nii stood up to put back Zangetsu on his back. Ah, he still had that version of his Zanpakuto.

That... The whole thing with Zangetsu and **him** was one of her main dilemmas.

Okaasan's death had been hard for everyone. Oyaji, Yuzu, her... but Ichi-nii had been who took it the hardest. He had been there when it happened and while Oyaji tried to fill silence with silliness, Yuzu started cooking and doing everything Okaasan did and she stopped crying not to burden the family. Ichi-nii acted strong and was always there to protect Yuzu and her from bullies.

His bright smile was beginning to become a distant memory... however, it did not completely fade away.

Like Okaasan, it was still there, somewhere. She had seen it when Rukia-nee told him about her promotion to Fukutaicho. She had seen it when he saw Rukia-nee for the 'first' time in 'ten years'. She had seen it when he was talking to Rukia-nee about Okaasan.

Okasaan had been and still was their family's sun and Rukia-nee was Ichi-nii's ray of light. Karin was not sure she could handle telling the truth about Okaasan's death or about Rukia-nee and him almost parting ways after –

"Will you really answer to all my questions?"

Ichi-nii had looked at her the whole time and she never felt so relieved to still have everything excepted her eyes covered.

"Why? Do I need to remind you what I said?"

"No, I know you'll answer but will you tell me everything?"

Good question. That was what she wondered as well.

"Why do you care? You don't know me." She knew she had been too brutal the moment she saw a glimpse of Ichi-nii's detached attitude break.

"I –"

"Why the heck are you sleeping on my leg! You...! Ah! You drooled all over my only set of clothes! Idiot!"

It seemed that it was time to wake up. Of course, Ganju being Ganju did it in a very loud way. Red Pineapple was still resting. It was understandable, his injuries were pretty bad and he did not have a Hollow in him to speed up his recovery.

"He's too tired. A little drooling is no big deal."

"... I... Ichigo! Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah... Thanks to Hanataro and... What's your name?"

She was grateful Ganju's behavior did not betray what he knew about her.

"Just called me 'soccer girl'," she replied. That had been her codename in some missions that only Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, Toshiro and Rangiku-san understood.

"Wait –"

"Hanataro completely healed you while I was healing Ichi... Kurosaki and Red Pineapple. I swear, that guy works too much." She shook her head. She almost was jealous to see Hanataro able to sleep so easily.

"This time... We have to make it! Let's go to the Senkaikyuu!"

He truly wanted to save Rukia-nee at all cost, huh.

Although she knew Rukia-nee would be saved by him, she felt the need to do everything to help, as if she did not know what would happen.

"That's great but I'm not the one who's gonna wake him up," she said, pointing a still sleeping Hanataro.

"Oh."

* * *

 _Who the hell is she?_

That girl was hiding too many things but as long as she helped them, Ichigo did not mind, at least until he saved Rukia. He wanted to ask if Urahara-san sent her but she would not answer.

He knew next to nothing about her but he could not deny she was a weird one. Her eyes gave away her young age (though being a Shinigami, she looked around his age... but so did Rukia or even Renji) but it was as if they were worlds apart, her eyes veiling the deepest secrets. Despite that, she did look familiar and the weirdest thing was that she seemed to know them while trying to keep her distance.

Hearing her calling him ' _Kurosaki_ ' left a sour taste to his tongue... It felt wrong for some reasons.

"Oi, what do you think the others are doing? The glasses guy in the white robe and the cutie with brown hair."

A 'cutie'? Who was Ganju talking ab – Oh wait, he only knew one guy wearing white robes... He was sure Ishida was the only one in any world that almost died because of a stupid white cape.

"... Are you talking about Ishida and Inoue?"

"Who else?" the girl snorted.

He gritted his teeth. She stayed aloof from him and acted colder with him than the other and it was becoming annoying.

How did she even know Renji? She had been at the outskirts of Soul Society too but seemed to know about lots of things there. She talked about a guy called Aizen or whatever his name was before leaving. He did not really care since his priority was to save Rukia and beat Byakuya's ass so he could finally understand that Soul Society's laws sucked.

"Both of them are... a hundred times smarter than me. They'll avoid any fight that aren't confident in winning... There's no need to worry, they'll be fine."

"What about that other guy... Chad..."

"Even less need to worry."

Chad could not lose to anyone, Ichigo could not see it happening.

"What? We don't even know if he's –"

"His Reiatsu is still there."

"But isn't he –"

The girl nodded.

' _Isn't he..._ '

What? Who?

What did that guy mean?

"He got lucky on this on too, of all the Taicho, Kyoraku-san is the closer one to what we can consider to an ally."

 _Oh crap._

"A Taicho? I'll go and help him!"

"No need to, Kurosaki."

What the hell?

"How can you be so sure?" he growled.

She sighed. "I can, that's all. Now let's get divided in three groups: Kurosaki and I, Red Pineapple then all the others."

He stopped in his track. "What? How the hell is that even three groups?!"

"Well one group is you, Red Pineapple makes another group and I and then the others make the third group."

Was she thinking he was an idiot?!

"Oi! What's with this nickname?!"

She laid her cool eyes on Renji, snorting again. "Please."

Ichigo took it back: she was kinda fun (and he personally found 'Red Pineapple was fitting for the guy).

"Kenpachi is waiting for a fight to death against you and his Reiatsu is ridiculously high."

Oh.

Well shit.

"Zaraki-taicho? You've gotta be kidding me..."

Why did Renji look like he was panicking? Hanataro was one thing (since he was always panicking, somehow) but Renji...

 _That's because he's panicking_ , said another part of his brain.

"The guy is looking for Kurosaki."

"I should go with you."

"No." It was for the best to have her denying Renji's offer. He was even more injured than him.

"But it's Zaraki-taicho!"

The girl looked amused. AMUSED. Did she find a fight to death amusing? "I know that," she replied.

Why was he surrounded by that kind of people?

"He can't win! Not against Zaraki-taicho," added Hanataro.

Ikkaku did say that guy was the strongest but was he that much of a big deal to make them both panick? They were all probably being dramatic about that Kenpachi guy, right?!

"I won't let him die," she promised in a solemn tone.

Ichigo had mixed feelings about her words. There was something telling him that she was sincere yet he felt... Guiltly?

People were always protecting him, people who did not even knew him yet helped him. Rukia, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san and now her.

Renji crossed his arms while looking away. "I'm not worried about that idiot."

 _Wait, what?_

"Who are you calling an 'idiot'?"

"GUYS!" The girl's shout cut them. Damn, she was kinda scary. "Renji, you'll be the one to go to Chad and Kyoraku-san."

"Wait, why is Renji going there after you told me Chad doesn't need help?"

"He doesn't. He'll lose of course, because Kyoraku-san is a Taicho but he won't kill him," she paused, her eyes briefly checking his injuries.

He swore it did not look as bad as it was, partly thanks to the weird mask. Now that he was thinking about it, the mask had strangely vanished... perhaps Hanataro threw it away?

"You'll give this letter to Kyoraku-san. As I said, he's a potential ally. Be careful, you're supposed to be restrained somewhere so don't get caught."

He sensed unspoken words were left between them (again).

"As if I'll get caught!" Renji finally answered.

* * *

"It can't be..."

"AIZEN-TAICHO!"

"This isn't real..."

 _Oh, but it is_ _ **not**_ _real._

The sight he had in front of Gin was something close to morbid.

It was grotesque yet fascinating.

The splattering blood on the wall, the lifeless body, the glassy look on his face was an illusion that only Gin could see through. Fukutaicho's reaction to reality would be hilarious: a zanpakuto hung on the wall was the cause of the many gasps and incoherent speeches.

"First Hinamori-fukutaicho got kidnapped, now this."

Perhaps it was a good thing that the girl was not there (being supposedly kidnapped when she was in fact with Izuru somewhere... or it **might** be kidnapping since she did not agree with this). As much as he enjoyed messing up with people's minds, Gin knew it would not do no good to the plan... Karin-chan's plan, not Aizen's.

And for that, he did not need to be a genius (though he had been called one) to deduce that doing harm to Chibi-chan's childhood friend woud do everything but help him gain his trust.

Okay, trust was the wrong word since there was only two, or three people if he added Karin-chan who trusted him. Fools.

... Or perhaps he was the only fool among them. He thought his plan was enough to beat him. Hilarious.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, keeping his usual carefree attitude.

"Ichimaru-taicho!"

Ah, Rangiku insisted on calling him like that to keep distance while they were on duty. He did not mind since they both knew it was only a pretense (and he might had let her do so to let her move on more easily once he would had left for Hueco Mundo).

His eyes went back on the 'bloody' sight.

"Guess we'll have to call the Fourth Division Taicho."

"I will call her and report this to Soutaicho."

Chibi-chan had finally arrived and the frown on his face was deeper than usual. The others might had mistaken that for his concern about his childhood friend's disappearance but he knew better.

Karin-chan really got under Chibi-chan's skin.

It was not in the same way as him. Gin's approach to get under people's skin was more... dry.

The sarcasm was there (that was one of the things that made Karin-chan's company likeable), but his words were like poison paralyzing his prey.

Slow and inevitable.

Only a few like Chibi-chan were feisty enough to try to fight against the poison.

Keyword was ' **try** '.

"Matsumoto, go with Ichimaru and find Hinamori."

Chibi-chan ordering Rangiku to be around him?! How unsettling.

"Taicho?..."

"I said go!" he growled.

"Hai."

He started to run with Rangiku following him on his left. It had been years since their last mission together, decades... before he became the Third Division Taicho and her the Tenth Division Fukutaicho.

"This ain't how I planned to spend time with ya."

"Gin..."

"'Been so long since the last time we were like this."

"Gin, what you are doing?"

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"We're heading towards your Division's barracks." She stopped running. She locked her eyes on his, a hand on her zanpakuto."What did you do?"

Clever Rangiku, always knowing when he was up to no good.

"My, my... What a terrifying thing to say!"

Their relationship was defined with unspoken words... feelings... Both thought it was for the best since Gin always vanished but what would happen now that he had decided to stay?

He finally dropped his cheerful tone. It would never work on her. "Follow me if ya wanna know."

It was not a threat nor an order but she followed him anyway. Clever Rangiku.

It only took them three minutes to arrive to his Division and two minutes for her to realize he was leading her towards his personal barracks.

"Izuru, where are ya?"

"Kira... Hinamori!"

Rangiku had her 'explain quickly or I'll get angry' look. He sighed out loud, an unusual thing for him but he felt the weight of a hundred years of silence and indirect lies.

"Now, where do we start..."

* * *

"... Ken-chan looks happy."

She nodded. "He sure does."

Ichi-nii, on the other hand, definitely did **not** look happy.

Karin and Yachiru-chan were sitting on the rooftop of the nearby building, watching the fight between her brother and Kenpachi.

So that was how Kenpachi's previous Fukutaicho looked like?

It explained a few things she noticed about him: how he started looking for a fight to distract himself whenever he saw pink somewhere, how he sometimes ate candies despite hating sweet things or why he avoided Kusajishi District during patrols like a plague.

"Neh, Kuro-kuro?"

She was apparently quick at picking nicknames for people. She supposed hers was 'Kuro-kuro' because of her cape. She was not looking at her, her eyes focused on the fight between her Taicho and Ichi-nii.

"Um?"

"Are you strong? Ken-chan's always looking for strong people and I can't feel your Reiatsu."

At least, there was someone who could tell that there (Kenpachi and Ichi-nii were both lost causes when it came to that).

"The guy there will be enough for him..."

The bells and the eye patch were probably things he was wearing to make battle enjoyable. Karin knew he would not need them later (at least not these ridiculous bells) since he found people strong enough to fight for and against.

It was better not to include herself among these people. Running away from a wild Kenpachi across Soul Society again, no thanks.

"You sure?" She pointed a heavily wounded Ichi-nii on the ground, coughing blood and not understanding what was happening. Zangetsu had been shattered and it brought her back to a memory so similar yet different to this. She shook her head.

That kind of thought was foolish but then, she had plenty of foolish thoughts since her arrival there.

"I'm sure. Look."

The will to fight was still there and...

Yachiru-chan's eyes widened.

"Did Zangetsu appear?"

She never get to meet that version of Ichi-nii's zanpakuto spirit. Zangetsu... No, 'not-Zangetsu' was still there.

What a cruel way to remind her the current dilemma she was facing.

"Uh?"

"I can't see him since I'm not his owner nor a zanpakuto spirit but.."

 _I know you can._

"How do you know?"

She turned back and met Yachiru-chan's eyes. She did not really look surprised.

"I just know."

"Kuro-kuro is weird."

"Hey! I'm not... Maybe a bit."

She was a Kurosaki. Kurosaki were the epitome of weird though Karin had prided herself on being the most normal in the family. Okay, not normal but probably the less weird family member.

"I WANT TO WIN!"

His shout was echoing the strangely empty streets before they could feel tremendous waves of powerful Reiatsu from him.

"He sure took his time to understand."

Sure, it was not full understanding of his zanpakuto, but it was good.

Zanpakuto was a part of a Shinigami's soul, a reflection of themselves.

And even with that, it took centuries for Shinigami to realize that most of them did not even try to come to understand their zanpakuto. They just considered them as their tool when in fact, zanpakuto were their equals. In a way, they were even their superior.

Shinigami only fully understood that during the war against Quincy, when it was already too late.

"His bleeding..."

It had stopped all thanks to the Hollow again.

"Yes, however..."

He was afraid.

Ichi-nii was afraid of death.

Although Karin had stopped feeling what 'fear' was years ago, she understood why Ichi-nii's past-self was afraid. He was still more Human than Shinigami in his head. He had never truly tasted the thrill of battle.

He had never tasted death.

(not truly anyway but Karin knew that it would the case soon).

"It seems that you're... a worthy opponent so I'll go full-out on you!"

While Kenpachi took off his eyepatch, Karin felt a man from the Inner Court Troop was there. She did not worry about that, she could either lie about her identity or knock him out.

"Who –"

"I'm a member of the Eleventh Division," she smoothly said.

"Ah."

Good thing that Kenpachi's Reiatsu was so strong, it made the lie believable.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, an emergency order."

"O.K, tell me later."

"Huh? I'm sorry but this order is sent under the combined authority of Yamamoto-soutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho. It's a first class order..."

"O.K, tell me later."

So Toshiro was the one who went to see Yamamoto-soutaicho... Clever move since Ichimaru-san was suspicious to everyone's eyes (they were not wrong neither).

"But... I have a direct order to fill, Fukutaicho. I am supposed to deliver the message to all Taicho and Fukutaicho in the shortest time possible..."

"You're so noisy... Ken-chan is fighting, so stop bugging me!"

"... Uh..."

Poor guy. At least, now she knew that Kenpachi's previous Fukutaicho had an impressive and wild Reiatsu as well. Hers was like a wild and angry cat.

She decided to intervene, telling the man that he could tell them once the fight over.

"It will be over after this."

The fight ended with the two of them collapsing, blood everywhere. On the ground, on their clothes, everywhere except in their veins.

"Say whatever you have to say to Kusajishi-fukutaicho, I'll check on them."

She jumped and noticed one of her feet had landed on a puddle of blood, tainting her white tabi. It was not as if it mattered, there were already many stains of blood everywhere on her.

She sighed. "It always ends up like that with you two."

She kneeled and noticed Ichi-nii was still conscious. However, the glassy look hinted it would not be thee case in a few minutes.

Yachiru-chan arrived with a contemplative look on her face. She almost looked sad and she did not know if it was because Kenpachi just lost or because as a part of Kenpachi's zanpakuto, him not being able to hear her was painful.

She stayed silent during a whole minute before bowing in front of Ichi-nii, a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you! It's thanks to Icchi that Ken-chan had lots of fun! Ken-chan hasn't been this happy for a loooong time! Thank you!"

The sight in front of her was almost comical. Yachiru-chan was so tiny, and yet, she managed to carry Kenpachi easily.

"... Kuro-kuro will heal Icchi and then hopefully... You can play with Ken-chan again in the future. Pretty please," she said before leaving. Ichi-nii chose this moment to lose consciousness.

She kneeled and began to heal him. It would be okay. He was there, alive. He was just unconscious. Resting, yes, he was resting.

"Rest a bit, you'll need it... Ichi-nii."

If she was correct, Ganju and Hanataro would be there (and so was Byakuya-san according to Urahara's diary). She would join them after Yoruichi-san's arrival.

She got what she wanted when she saw a black cat on one of the rooftops. She waved with one of her hands, shouting, "Yoruichi-san! Come here."

* * *

A/N : Second chapter done! I apologize for putting this chapter a week later than planned (I was supposed to put it online last week-end but I got sick). Since I am following the canon chronology, I wanted to rewrite some of the events/fights through Karin's point of view, I thought it would be fun. I find Karin's point of view... refreshing. Fun. Bittersweet due to her future and what happened. The hardest thing to write in this chapter was Ichigo's point of view since he does not know who Karin is, meaning their dynamic is not the same at all. Gin's point of view is still as funny as ever to write ! I wanted to show that though he end up not being on Aizen's side, he is not a good person nor an entierely bad one. He is a sociopath since he does not feel guilt about what he did to Hinamori for example or for his betrayal to Soul Society. Another thing I like writing is Yachiru ! She is fun and I wanted to write a bit about her relationship with Kenpachi.

Karin and Toshiro's scenes will come soon (either in the next chapter or in chapter 4). I promise it would come, I just do not want to rush too many things since I am following the canon chronology and for now, Karin and Toshiro are doing what they have to do seperately.

Thank you to: masterrsloth, PedroJLife, ThaPinkPanther, The Great Unknown89, Gemini Goddess, brialees, Remember to Forget, Lstilwell24, R3dLuv3Singin, chocolie, raijinfiary, silvershark1987, mi-chan94, Evangeline43 and CherepMikhailov for the fav/following! Do not hesitate to post reviews, I will make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N or on PM :)


End file.
